Kembang Api Pembawa Kenangan
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Ketika Rangiku tengah memikirkan tentang sifat buruk Gin, tiba-tiba Gin datang dari Hueco Mundo. Apa yang terjadi ya?


Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Fuyu no Hanabi © Gin (Yuusa Kouji), Rangiku (Matsutani Kaya)  
Kembang Api Musim Dingin Pembawa Kenangan © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito (The Crazy Teams)  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: GinxRangiku

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning:Oneshot, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read. Maaf jika buruk kacau dan ceritanya gak nyambung karena saya masih pemula dan ini fic GinRan pertama saya. So, No Flame, please!

.

.

.

'Anta wa itsudemo atashi yuki saki wo

Tsugezu ni kiesaru doushite?'

(You're always leaving before telling me where you are going

Why?)

.

Rangiku terbangun dari tidurnya, satu hal yang dilihatnya, hanya hujan yang turun dengan derasnya dan kelihatannya tak lama lagi akan diikuti oleh salju. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya, matanya berputar ke sebuah undangan yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Undangan perayaan kembang api ya? Cuacanya buruk begini apa bisa? Lusa, hujan lagi tidak ya? Ah, mungkin malah bersalju." Rangiku menggumam.

'_Selamat tinggal, Rangiku. Maaf._'

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di kepala Rangiku. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Gin sebelum meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Soul Society.

"Kau selalu pergi, tanpa memberitahu kemana kau akan pergi. Itulah yang kubenci darimu." Rangiku kembali menggumam.

.

.

.

'Sono toki dake sou omotteru

Anta no warui kuse

Tama ni miseru hontou no emi

Atashi wo doushitai no?'

(Only that time you regard it

It's your bad habit

occasionally you show your true smile

What am I?)

.

Gin tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum teh yang entahlah airnya dapat darimana, diapun tak ingin tahu. Dia mengingat perbuatan bodohnya, meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya. Hanya saat itu saja dia benar-benar menganggap ada yang benar-benar penting.

"Hah,kelihatannya itu kebiasaan terburukku. Pergi tanpa memberitahu kemana aku pergi." gumamnya.

Dia memang hanya pernah sesekali menampakkan senyumannya yang sesungguhnya pada orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Sebenarnya,aku ini apa? Pergi ke Hueco Mundo demi kekuasaan dan demi Aizen-sama. Tapi, meninggalkan orang yang kucintai." Dia kembali menggumam

.

.

.

'Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?

Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?

Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo yokatta no ni zannen ya

Shinjirannai'

(Where do you want to go? What will you be?

Are you simply scared of loving?

Only a small bit more and you would have got me

I can't believe . . .)

.

Rangiku tengah berjalan atau, tepatnya berlari keluar dari barak divisi 10 dan disusul, yah, kalian pasti tahu.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" teriakan sang Kapten Divisi 10 tersebut hampir terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada divisi.

Rangiku tetap berlari lalu bershunpo ke tempat pertemuan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, dan untungnya, ketika dia sampai tak ada orang disana. Tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri, mungkin sekarang itulah yang dipikirkannya.

"Hh, Gin sebenarnya, kemana kau pergi? Lalu, apa yang yang akan kau lakukan?" Rangiku menggumam

Tiba-tiba, Garganta terbuka, dan munculah Gin dari Garganta.

"Hei, lama tak bertemu, Rangiku."

"G-gin? Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Tidak senang?"

"Tentu saja senang, bodoh!" Rangiku lalu memeluk Gin.

"He? Maaf Rangiku, aku malah pergi meninggalkanmu. Kelihatannya, aku seperti takut ya…"

"Takut apa? Jatuh cinta?"

"Mm, mungkin, iya… aku terlambat sadar kalau aku mencintaimu ya, padahal, kalau saja waktu itu kau bisa menahanku sebentar saja, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkanku…"

"Aku tidak percaya… mana mungkin kau saja baru sadar sekarang."

"Ah? Iya ya, hehe…"

.

.

.

'BOKU to auta hi ga KIMI no tanjoubi ya

Shirankattan yattara ee yaro?'

(When you met me that day was you're birthday  
Is it okay that I didn't know that, isn't it?)

.

Setelah berbicang-bincang sekitar 1 jam, tiba-tiba Gin mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

"O'ya, ketika aku bertemu denganmu pada akhirnya, kita menentukan itu sebagai hari ulang tahunmu kan? Tidak kusangka. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan aku tidak tahu, ya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Saat itu kan baru saja ditentukan."

"Yah."

.

.

.

'Sou iu toko kirai na no yo

Anta no warui kuse

Nakeru hodo ni hibiku kotoba

Maru de fuyu no hanabi'

(That part of you I loathe

It's your bad habit

The words that echo make me crazy

just like Winter Fireworks)

.

"Gin, apa kau tahu apa yang paling kubenci darimu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Eh?" Gin hanya merespon seadanya.

"Hal yang paling kubenci darimu adalah, kebiasaan burukmu."

"Yah, aku mengerti."

"Dan, kata-kata yang kau ucapkan sebelum kau pergi ke Hueco Mundo, yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku, membuatku gila. Kau menyebalkan. Seperti, kembang api musim dingin."

"Eh? Apa hubungannya dengan kembang api musim dingin?" tanya Gin sambil melihat salju yang terus turun.

"Kau mau mati beku saat melihat kembang api di musim dingin." ucap Rangiku, yang hampir atau memang menyamai perkataan Hitsugaya kepadanya.

"Begitu ya. Lalu kenapa diadakan pesta kembang api saat musim dingin?" tanya Gin setelah melihat undangan yang ada di atas meja.

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

'Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?

Sute neko hiroi mata sutete

Kakaerarenakya kakaenakerya ii

Itsudemo owari wa

Gomen na

Baka mitai'

(Where do you want to go? What will you be?

An abandoned cat picked up again to be abandoned

Let it be if you're not held

In the end

I'm sorry

I'm seemingly a fool)

.

"Aku ini seperti kucing yang sudah dibuang, lalu diambil lagi, kemudian dibuang lagi." ujar Rangiku.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Gin.

"Hh, kau meninggalkanku saat di Rukongai lalu kita bertemu lagi sebagai anggota Gotei 13. Lalu, kau meninggalkanku lagi. Lalu, kembali lagi. Setelah ini, mungkin kau akan menginggalkanku lagi."

"Yah, mungkin itu sudah tak bisa dipungkiri. Yang terjadi, terjadilah tanpa bisa ditahan. Dan pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa minta maaf."

"Ya. Dan juga, pada akhirnya aku hanya terlihat bodoh."

"Hm." Gin tersenyum sambil berdiri perlahan lalu membuka Garganta. "Aku harus pergi lagi."

"Yah, pergilah! Tapi, kau harus berjanji kembali."

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

'Naoranai no ne

Fuyu no hanabi

Fuyu no hanabi

Fuyu no hanabi'

(No cure, like

winter fireworks

winter fireworks

winter fireworks)

.

"Yah,mau apa lagi." ujar Rangiku setelah Gin pergi. "Kau tidak bisa berubah. Seperti kembang api yang selalu ada saat musim dingin." Tambahnya seraya melihat kembang api yang mulai menghiasi langit malam seiretei di tengah dinginnya salju.

*Owari*

ReRe: Fic satu ini ngaco banget deh, tapi, para senpai sekalian jangan bosan mereview ya! Jangan lupa baca juga fic HitsuHina buatanku Sakura Pembawa Kenangan ya~ (Sekalian promosi)

Oke, yang terakhir! Jangan lupa klik tombol hijau dibawah dengan suka cita!


End file.
